Santo Grial
by Otori0
Summary: Esta es una historia que mezcla dos mundos y los junta en una sola pelea... La Guerra del Santo Grial. Mezcla personajes de la saga Fate/Stay Night (incluido Fate/Zero y otras series) y de Tsukihime.


Santo Grial

~Primer Capítulo: El Servant de Kiritsugu Emiya.~

NARRADORA: Rin Tohsaka.

-¡Jajá! ¡Te pillé, Rin Tohsaka! -Me sorprende Arcueid atacándome por la espalda.

-¡Maldita sea…! ¡Shiki, por favor, acaba ya con Roa! -Le pido, casi rogándole que me salve.

Bueno, bueno. Seguro que no os enteráis de nada. Para empezar, soy Rin Tohsaka, una Master, la Master de Shiki Tohno, mi Servant. Estamos participando en la Guerra del Santo Grial, para poder llevarnos el Grial y lo que sea que lleve dentro (He oído rumores de que sólo sale un Neco Arc), así que tenemos que unir fuerzas para vecer a los otros Servants y Masters y ganar la Guerra. Ahora mismo, estamos peleando contra Roa, el master de Arcueid Brunestud.

Aunque, por alguna razón, Shiki está algo despistado y no consigue protegerme… ¡A pesar de ser mi Servant! Por cierto, cada Master poseemos unos Reijis (símbolos en una parte del cuerpo que hacen que tu Servant obedezca tu orden sin rechistar), pero en gente como Shiki, que tiene un gran poder en los ojos y por eso lleva gafas (ya lo explicaré con tiempo, ahora estoy apresurada, lo siento), no tienen efecto a veces. Sólo poseemos 50 Reijis, así que no lo podemos usar para tonterías.

El problema es que hay dos mundos en este universo: Uno de ellos, donde vivimos, el mundo Grial, donde está la Guerra del Santo Grial, y el otro, el Verdadero Ancestro, que es de donde vienen algunos Servants como Arcueid Brunestud y algunos Másters como Michael Roa Valdamjong. Y eso es todo por ahora, que Arcueid, como vampiresa (verdadero ancestro) que es, no pierde de vista ningún movimiento.

Me golpea frontalmente, y salgo disparada. Termino pegada a un muro, el de la azotea de alguna casa en algún lugar de la ciudad Fuyuki. No lo había notado, pero está nevando. Sin embargo, los Servants no sienten frío, así que Arcueid no retrocede ni nada por el estilo. Estoy obligada a subirme las medias mientras se acerca para evadir el frío.

-Arcueid Brunestud… ¿Cuáles son vuestros objetivos…? -Le pregunto, nerviosa y en guardia.

-¿Objetivos? Pues… -Susurra ella, dudosa.

Me extiende la mano de repente. Me quedo ahí, sentada, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Qué está haciendo esta chica?

-¡Formemos equipo! -Dice, así como si nada- Hagamos tregüa temporal y luchemos juntos los cuatro un tiempo. Roa intentó transmitíroslo, pero parece que no es muy bueno con las amabilidades. ¿Qué dices?

Me lo pienso. No nos vendría mal a Shiki y a mí tener a dos verdaderos ancestros en nuestro equipo, la verdad. Supongo que puedo mirar si puedo confiar en ella, y si no resulta bien, deshacer la tregüa.

-De acuerdo. -Acepto, ignorando su mano y levantándome- Pero sólo por un tiempo, ¿sí?

Los ojos de Arcueid comienzan a brillar, emocionados.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Sí, sí… -Susurro, molesta y cansada a la vez.

-¡Guaaay! ¡Roa se va a poner la mar de contento! ¡Ven, vamos a decírselo! -Dice, bajando de la azotea al edificio de al lado, donde estaban peleando Roa y Shiki- ¡Roa, Roa! ¡Ha aceptado! ¡Guaaaaaay!

-Me alegro. -Susurra Roa, dejando en paz a Shiki. Me acerco.

-¿De qué habláis? -Pregunta Shiki, confundido.

Le explico a Shiki lo sucedido una vez volvemos a mi casa, una casa muy amplia digna de una Magus (maga), con algunas estatuas pequeñas en las esquinas y un enorme sofá en el salón, donde nos sentamos a conversar lo sucedido. Shiki también acepta sin problemas. Seguro que sólo es porque le gusta Arcueid… En fin.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estáis planeando? -Pregunta él.

-Mmmm… -Piensa Roa.

-Mmmm… -Piensa Arcueid.

-Nada de nada. -Dicen a la vez.

Totalmente sincronizados. Quiero decir, ¿¡pero qué…!? ¿Cómo me piden de unirme sin planes?

-Venga, venga, tenéis que tener algo pensado… -Insisto.

-No, no, no. -Dicen.

Suspiro. Estoy agotada y eso que acabamos de unir fuerzas hace nada… En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Tendremos que hacer un plan o algo por el estilo mientras estamos juntos, antes que otro Servant o Master haga su movimiento antes: podría ponernos en un aprieto al ser cuatro.

-Pues entonces tengo una idea. Sé de un Master que siempre nos está observando, Shiki se ha dado cuenta y queremos eliminarlo. Es Kiritsugu Emiya. -Digo, las últimas palabras en voz baja.

-Emiya… ¿¡Ese Emiya!? -Se sorprende Arcueid- Pero… Me pregunto quién será su Servant.

-Sí, eso es lo que también queríamos averigüar. Escuchad, es mejor que vivamos todos aquí que hay mucho espacio para estar todos seguros, ¿vale? Mañana por la mañana, a las siete, iremos en busca de Kiritsugu, ¿sí? -Digo.

Con desgana, pero todos acaban aceptando. Cenamos, me pongo el pijama, estoy un rato leyendo y luego termino apagando la luz y durmiendo. Estaba muy cansada, pero a medida que entro en un estado de profundo sueño, mi cuerpo se va aligerando y calmando, y voy recuperando mis energías.

[…]

La mañana siguiente, me despierto a las seis y media, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el suelo. Eso significa que dormí genial, y me alegro. Me quedo cinco minutos en el suelo, tumbada, quieta, y la puerta se abre de repente y entra Roa gritando:

-¡Oye, arriba!

No pensé que fuera tan estricto con las horas… A regañadientes, me pongo en pie y una vez se va, me visto y salgo de la habitación para desayunar con todos un café y unas galletas de chocolate. Acabamos de desayunar y nos vamos en seguida a por Kiritsugu Emiya. Llegamos a una calle donde siempre le vemos cara a cara. Ahí está. Y su Servant detrás de él- Satsuki Yumiduka. No puede ser, ¿¡en serio!? Shiki está paralizado.

-¡Satsuki! -Exclama Shiki- ¿¡Porqué… estás en la Guerra tú también!? Arcueid es especial, así que vale, pero tú… ¡no deberías poder…! Además, Servant de Emiya…

-Lo siento, Shiki. Pero estoy aquí, y no puedes evadir la realidad. -Susurra Satsuki- Lo siento.

Satsuki corre hacia Shiki, intentado hacerle un arañazo en la cara, pero éste lo esquiva y con sus ojos de percepción de la muerte, le hace un profunto corte con su cuchillo (Nanatsu Yoru) en el brazo. Satsuki no reacciona, si no que trata de atacar a Shiki de nuevo mientras Kiritsugu nos entretiene. Porque no es un inútil ni nada menos.

-¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidos? -Dice con una voz grave y profunda.

Hago una mueca. Este hombre me saca de quicio. Shirou siempre le trata como a una muy buena persona, pero siempre habla como si fuera superior a ti y eso me enfada. Bastante. Retrocedo un paso, y Roa se pone delante de mi para protegerme, ya que él ataca mejor de cerca y yo de lejos.

-Vaya, parecéis listos para atacar. Sin embargo, hoy sólo tenía planeado que peleara mi Servant, así que me haríais un favor si os relajarais y no me atacarais, porque no voy a hacerlo.

Me suena a mentiras, pero aún así relajo mis hombros y Roa se pone a mi lado.

-Así mejor. -Se va acercando lentamente a nosotros, cuando una ráfaga de aire nos separa un poco más.

Retrocedo. No se ve nada porque el ''corte'' ha hecho que se levantara todo el polvo y demás. Es Lancer. O bueno, algunas personas le llaman Zero Lancer, porque aunque sea de clase Lancer no es el único de esta época, al igual que hay dos Assassins, Caster,…

-¿Zero… Lancer…? -Susurra Roa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par como platos.

-¿Roa? ¿Le conocías? -Le pregunto.

Por su cara, diría que sí, pero no dice nada ni ninguno de los dos se mueve ni hace nada. No sé porqué, me siento obligada a quedarme quieta y callada también. Me pregunto qué relación tienen… (Nunca imaginé que pudieran ser conocidos, y si lo son, menos amigos).

-Buenas, Michael Roa Valdamjong. Ha pasado un tiempo. -Dice Zero Lancer sin cambiar su apacible rostro.

Es más guapo de lo que parece. Tiene el pelo negro corto (mal cortado, pero nadie es perfecto.

Es parecido a Roa.), y una mirada bastante seria y respetuosa. Lleva como armas dos lanzas, una de color rojo y otra de color amarillo. Lleva un traje negro, y es algo morenito.

-Zero Lancer… ¿Otra vez en la Guerra del Santo Grial…? -Dice Roa, un poco más estable.

-Sí, aún era apto para cerrar un contrato así que lo hice. ¿Qué hay de ti? Parece ser que eres el Master de esa idiota de Arcueid Brunestud… ¿Por qué lleva un traje de Magical Girl? Bueno, en cualquier caso, me alegro de volver a verte, viejo amigo. Sin embargo… ¡morirás aquí!

Zero Lancer me empuja bruscamente y comienza a pelear intensivamente contra Roa. Roa no puede pelear firmemente porque su mente está llena de dudas y no tiene espacio ni tiempo que perder en una batalla contra él. Un viejo amigo. Al parecer, los dos estaban en la otra guerra. Puede ser que Roa fuera el Master de Zero Lancer, pero entonces, el Santo Grial… ¿Por qué vuelven a participar otra vez? Si Roa es un verdadero Ancestro y ya hay otro Lancer… Esa es la pregunta.

Me levanto con dificultad, y quito el polvo de mi falda negra. Tampoco es como si se viera mucho, pero queda como un manchurrón marrón clarito, y hace feo. Me acerco a Kiritsugu Emiya. No deja de sonreír. Pero claro, no puede ser que hubiera mandado a Zero Lancer. Él es el Master de Satsuki, quien sigue peleando contra Shiki. Invoco un círculo de magia a mi alrededor para que sus ataques mágicos no me hagan daño.

-Ya que todos se están divirtiendo, ¿qué te parece jugar un poco conmigo? -Le pregunto de manera sarcástica.

Kiritsugu muestra una sonrisa forzada, y entonces llega Illya. Le miro con cara de pocos amigos: no es que nos lleváramos muy bien en las otras guerras.

-Padre, vámonos con Satsuki por ahora. Creo que no deberíamos empezar tan bruscamente la Guerra del Santo Grial. -Dice Illya, sonriendo cruelmente.

Kiritsugu Emiya asiente, y se van alejando con Satsuki, quien llega ahí justo para irse. Roa es estampado contra una pared de un edificio. ¿Cómo…? Nunca había visto a un Roa tan débil… Si se supone que es un verdadero ancestro, debería de ser más poderoso que Zero Lancer… Sin duda, hay algo que le está desconcentrando. Y no creo que eso sea bueno. De cualquier forma, iré a ver a Shiki y ayudaremos a Roa a huir por ahora. Es lo mejor para todos por ahora, creo yo.

Me acerco a la zona de combate de Shiki y Satsuki. Apenas tiene unos rasguños, así que vamos los dos a ayudar rápidamente a Roa. Pero, cuando llegamos e intentamos que Roa se venga con nosotros y nos retiremos por el momento (¿y Arcueid, por cierto?), se niega y sigue forcejeando con Zero Lancer. A este paso, ¡Zero Lancer acabará con él!

-Por lo menos, déjame hacer esto. -Le pido, cubriéndolo con un círculo mágico que disminuye mucho el poder de las lanzas de Zero Lancer.

-Gracias, Rin. -Dice Roa.

La batalla continúa, pero ahora Zero Lancer está en desventaja gracias a mi magia. Unos quince minutos después, Zero Lancer desaparece sin que Roa se dé cuenta. Ha huido… En fin, por ahora, volvemos a casa y descansamos todo el día.

~FIN~


End file.
